


Day 16: Crossover Day

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [15]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is done, Crossover, big toblerone, does the mage deserve a, i don't think so, neo yokio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Watford meets Neo Yokio. What's better than a big Toblerone?





	Day 16: Crossover Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, I am so sorry... but I just love Neo Yokio so much.

Penny

 

“You know what? I don't think he deserves this big Toblerone!”, I feel so ridiculous saying this. But I guess with Simon a lot of things are ridiculous. Not necessarily in a bad way. They just are. And with this new guy with his perfectly styled pink hair, the crisp dress shirts and a strange choice of presents… Things are worse. I mean who brings this enormous Toblerone the whole way from Neo Yokio to Watford. 

 

Kaz

 

“Hey! You can't just steal my words!”, who does she think she is? Just repeating after me like a dense parrot and playing the voice of reason! She can't even dress herself properly. Or as a decent adult should. 

But she's right about the Toblerone. I don't know what the Mage did to not deserve it BUT his Robin Hood attire disqualifies him in my book. Who in his right mind dresses like this? In Neo Yokio he'd be send straight to the hospital. 

“But you are right. He doesn't. Our idea why might be different… But he really doesn't.”.

 

Baz

 

Why is my life like this now? I'm surrounded by idiots. 

 

Simon

 

“But Kaz brought the Toblerone for the Mage… Do you really think we should keep it? He's the head of the magic world here. He should have it.”.

 

Kaz

 

How can he be a leader looking like this?!?! His mustache on it's own is a crime. A crime against everyone with facial hair. Or without it. It's just awful.

“Have you seen his mustache?! He definitely does not deserve anything close to this precious Toblerone.”, I just don't get it. How is this still an option. 

 

Penny 

 

“Ugh, are you always this shallow? This isn't about his horrible outer appearance. This is about politics.”

 

Baz

 

I can't take it anymore. This is too much. I snatch the stupid Toblerone and leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
